


Dear You

by perhelion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta writes a letter to a close friend. Drabble. May do more on the story later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty early one morning, and I figured I would upload it to get a take on it.  
> Sadstuck. Could be considered Humanstuck.

She rolled her shoulders back, feeling a satisfying pop. The glass of water, placed above the left corner of the paper was only half-full. She stared at the paper, biting her lip, before finally starting to write.

"Dear.."

She paused. She didn't want to write his name. She knew she'd start crying, and the paper would be tear-stained, like it was last year. She improvised.

"Dear You,  
"A lot has happened this year. Can you believe it's been six years already? It feels less, I think. Time passes quickly."

Again, she paused, thinking. Her friend had told her to start doing this, as a form of therapy, or healing. She didn't find it therapeutic, in fact, she thought it was bullshit. But she never said anything. She liked writing these, and she didn't want to hurt Rose or anything.

"We're all missing you. Maybe even Karkitty." 

She almost smiled at that childish nickname. Almost.

"I wish you were still here. I still talk to everyone, but it's not the same without you. Aradia still mentions you, but I don't think Sollux likes when she does that. Maybe no one does. It hurts sometimes."

She bit her lower lip hard, choking back tears.

"But, everything is okay. I get by. Gamzee likes to come by. He's better. I think he regrets everything. He's sweet, and he brings Tavros over, too."

She stood from the table, pacing the room. She had to move. She felt almost claustrophobic in that kitchen chair. Running a hand through her already messy hair, a vague memory crossed her mind, of a different person, fixing the mess, almost constantly. She pushed it away, continuing to pace. After several minutes of this, she sat down again. 

"I'll come visit you later. I'll even give you the letter in person. Kanaya offered to come with me. She does every year. But I like doing this alone. It's my job."

She wanted to add more, but she couldn't think of anything. She sighed, finally just deciding to end it.

"Sincerely,  
"Nepeta :33"

She was about to get up once more, yet she paused, and after a second thought, added a postscript.

"P.S. *ac cuddles up with ct and takes a nap*"

Smiling sadly, she finally stood, holding the letter carefully, pulling her green overcoat on, before stepping outside, making her way slowly down the street.


End file.
